


На пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню

by eddiedelete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Чтобы описать Вселенную достаточно шести чисел, сколько чисел необходимо, чтобы описать то, что чувствует Тэён к Марку?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	На пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню

Три года назад за месяц до Рождества на пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню Алиша Киз и Джей Зи поют о Нью-Йорке, а Тэён понимает, насколько сильно он влюблён. Его накрывает так сильно, словно тяжелым наркотиком, всё кажется нереальным, мир вокруг превращается в сюрреалистичную графику. Сцена с музыкантами, подпевающие люди, высотки, чёрное небо - весь задний фон - становится неестественным, четырёхмерным, будто движение останавливается, Пикассо берёт кисть и срисовывает Таймс-сквер в духе Авиньонских девиц. Обратная сторона кисти врезается в грудь и толкается, в попытке разбудить сердце, и оно просыпается в тот самый момент - Марк задирает голову к огромным экранам, капюшон куртки слетает на спину, и светлые кудри скачут по замёрзшему лицу. Наверху слайдами транслируются монохромные бетонные джунгли Нью-Йорка, а в глазах Марка блестят квазары. Может быть, небо чёрное и пустое именно поэтому? Все самые яркие огни собираются в карих глазах. 

Тэён кутается плотнее в безразмерную куртку. Воспоминание, словно выросшие из-за поворота небоскрёбы, маячит перед взором, когда такси проезжает мимо Таймс-сквера, а городские жёлтые фонари напоминают ему о Марке. Нью-Йорк не перестает быть вдохновением, но возвращается Тэён по другой причине.

Та самая причина сидит на искусственной траве, прислонившись к баскетбольной стойке, когда Тэён добирается до площадки, скидывая с плеча походный рюкзак. Марк пишет в блокноте так же быстро, как обычно говорит. И зачёркивает так же часто, как сбивается со своих мыслей, когда озвучивает их вслух. Гитара лежит струнами к траве, чуть дальше, чем нужно, словно её отбросили в порыве злости и обиды. Тэён не удивится, если всё так и было. С нынешним-то наваждением Марка постоянно, двадцать четыре на семь, сочинять музыку.

Тэён находит свой баскетбольный мяч под скамейкой. Он крутит его сначала на пальце, потом отбивает по траве, звук получается достаточно громким, чтобы Марк отвлёкся от блокнота и обратил на него своё внимание. Для таких моментов не хватит никаких навыков Пикассо, здесь новые измерения, больше, чем четырёхмерные. Чтобы описать Вселенную достаточно шести чисел, сколько чисел необходимо, чтобы описать то, что чувствует Тэён к Марку? Из-под закинутого на голову капюшона торчат выбеленные волосы, на переносице круглые очки, Марк поправляет их, и Тэён замечает на его пальцах пластыри. Игра на гитаре буквально выпивает его кровь - как пожертвование. 

Когда Марк откладывает блокнот и поднимается, Тэён закидывает мяч в кольцо, чтобы освободить руки.  
\- И давно ты куришь? - спрашивает Тэён, обнимая Марка. Насыщенный запах сигарет, осевший на мятного цвета толстовке, сбивает с толку. Марк резко делает широкий шаг назад и прячет руки в карманы. Тэёну становится тупо, что он отдаляет от себя Марка из-за глупого вопроса вместо нормального приветствия.  
\- Четыре месяца и две недели, - ровно столько, сколько длилось пребывание Тэёна во Франции. Марк внезапно улыбается, словно шкодливый ребёнок, и становится понятно, что за этим последует. - Знаешь, расставание с тобой так болезненно.

\- Для меня наше расставание тоже было мукой, любимый, - Тэён хватается за сердце, на лице выражение скорби. Он делает это нарочито искусственно, словно его не задевает ирония, и он просто подыгрывает. К счастью, у Тэёна талант мимикрировать под ситуацию, там где больно, можно с лёгкостью улыбнуться, или притвориться, что больно понарошку. - Но я же не курю. И, кажется, тебе нужно меньше общаться с Доёном. Я не вынесу такого количества иронии. 

Марк смеётся и качает головой вместо ответа. Когда смех утопает в низких ворсинках ковра, становится предательски тихо. Марк продолжает стоять в шаге от Тэёна, словно перед ним не близкий друг, а незнакомый человек. Расстояние между ними не должно расстраивать, но Тэёну становится тоскливо. Раньше Марк никогда не закрывался, по-крайней мере, от Тэёна. Но сейчас вокруг него стены. Выстроил Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и прячется на сто третьем этаже.  
\- Ты всё ещё..? - Тэён не договаривает, замечая, как лицо Марка сереет.  
\- Ты не хочешь пойти домой и отдохнуть после перелёта? Хотя Тэн вряд ли даст тебе уснуть, пока не задаст тысячу и один вопрос, - Марк неловко улыбается. Если бы у толстовки была способность сшиваться в швах капюшона, то, кажется, Марк этим воспользовался бы. Глубже спрятаться у него уже не получается. 

Хочу остаться с тобой, думает Тэён, но вслух, конечно же, говорит, что погоняет мяч.

Марк колеблется, но не просит Тэёна уйти.  
\- Только никак не комментируй моё курение. И Тэну не говори, - предупреждает он. Получается не строго, а жалобно. Марк поднимает блокнот и гитару и идёт к скамейке, садясь возле неё. Он достаёт из кармана пачку, вытряхивая сигарету и зажигалку, и закуривает. Тэён поднимает мяч, сразу же забрасывая его в корзину. Марк курит, словно после тяжёлого рабочего дня, когда усталость наваливается на плечи и выдохнуть получается только с дымом. Сигарета, зажатая между пальцами в пластырях, прорисовывает этой картине ранимость уродливыми мазками.

Ты все ещё..? - вопрос, не требующий продолжения.  
Очевидно, что всё ещё.  
Марк всё ещё влюблён в Джехёна, и эта влюблённость затянулась, хотя Тэёну ли судить о затянутости? Ему просто не нравится быть свидетелем чужого распада. Почему нельзя ограничиться только своим? На протяжении почти пяти месяцев, созваниваясь с Тэном, он только и слышал, что с Марком что-то не так.  
Ну да, всё не так. Это было понятно ещё до отлёта Тэёна в Париж.  
Например, Джэхён, который аккуратно вписывается в жизнь Марка заметкой на поле, но потом выходит диагонально на всю страницу, портя стройный ряд строчек.  
Например, сам Тэён и его глупые чувства.  
Он так сердится на эти мысли, что не рассчитывает силы и перебрасывает мяч за ворота площадки. 

Тэёну лень идти за мячом, поэтому он присоединяется к Марку и ложится на скамейку за его спиной. Если он закроет глаза, то уснёт в секунду, поэтому сосредотачивает свой взгляд на затылке, спрятанном за капюшоном. Пока Марк перебирает струны, Тэён перебирает в памяти песни и, угадывая, его захлестывает очередным воспоминанием, как Тэн и Марк выступают с кавером на "Show me love" Алишы Киз во время осеннего фестиваля. Марк, будучи всего лишь первокурсником, быстро набирает популярность среди исполнителей со старших курсов в качестве аккомпаниатора. Сложно не заметить такой талант. Это одна из бесконечного множества причин, почему Тэён в него влюблён.

Марк играет, не подпевая, в мелодии слышно, как ему больно зажимать аккорды. Тэён давит в себе потребность накрыть ладонью его пальцы и остановить.  
\- Было бы здорово, наверное, если бы мы с тобой были влюблены, как думаешь? Ну, типа, мы же знаем друг о друге столько всего. Осталось купить только дом у побережья и вместе провести старость, - тихо говорит Марк. Тэёна задевает это "если бы". Что делать, когда он уже?  
\- В пятьдесят лет так и сделаем, - Тэён прижимается лбом в плечо Марка и проклинает всё на свете.

***

Школа искусств - второй дом Тэёна. Место, в которое тянет вернуться, несмотря на то, что выпустился он полгода назад. В коридорах на переменах всегда шумно, но перед Рождеством - особенно. Студенты кучкуются в группы, обсуждая номера на предстоящий концерт. Повсюду инструментальная музыка, голоса разных тембров, сухой треск чечётки под двойными подошвами. Школа искусств как маленькая анимированная инсталляция Нью-Йорка, контраст на контрасте. Шум нью-йоркских улиц - лучшая музыка на свете, но он никогда не сравнится с шумом, резонирующим в стенах ветхого здания.

Когда директриса школы просит помочь поставить танец к рождественскому концерту, Тэён не может ей отказать. Репетиции его музыкальной команды начнутся только в следующем году, и он свободен целый месяц. Тэён дарит букет лилий самой прекрасной женщине на свете, благодаря которой он получил возможность выступать в Палас Гарнье, и за чашкой чая они обсуждают график репетиций, выбранных танцоров и тему постановки. После этого Тэён пробивает на сайте расписание. У Марка сейчас окно. Тэён знает, что найдёт его в кабинете со старыми инструментами. 

Дребезжание раздражает слух, ноты уходят в минор, кажется, словно под клавишами что-то визжит. Марк играет "Лунную Сонату" Бетховена. На расстроенном фортепиано композиция звучит зловеще, тяжело, как ост к хоррор-фильму. Тэён чувствует себя непрошеным гостем, поэтому тихо закрывает за собой дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной. Он проводит взглядом по сгорбленной спине Марка, и, словно скатывается по хребту Маргалла в стаю жалящих змей. Некрасивый изгиб позвоночника, острые худые локти, понурая голова, будто его тело ослабевает с каждой проигранной нотой и вянет. Кажется, Тэён видит то, что никто не должен видеть - чужую уязвимость. 

Тэёна охватывает неловкость, когда он понимает, что в зале помимо него и Марка есть ещё кто-то. Присматриваясь, он узнаёт Доёна, сидящего на подоконнике за фортепиано. Когда инструмент издаёт особо тягостный звук, Доён резко спрыгивает, подходит к Марку и угрожающе хватается за крышку, будто собирается её захлопнуть.  
\- Отлично! - вопреки резкому жесту радостно восклицает Доён. - Меня диссонировало по полной. - После этих слов он замечает Тэёна, его лицо вытягивается в удивлении. Он спрашивает чуть громче, чем нужно. - Скажи, ты тоже видишь звезду французского кордебалета или меня переглючило на фоне бетховенской тягомотины?

Тэён тяжело вздыхает, отталкиваясь от двери. Общение выходит не долгим. У Доёна сейчас пара, он отпросился на некоторое время у профессора, чтобы переговорить со своим аккомпаниатором. Тэён соскучился по всем своим друзьям, по Доёну особенно, но с облегчением выдыхает, когда в зале остаётся только он и Марк. У Тэёна есть месяц, и он готов игнорировать весь мир, лишь бы это время делилось только между ними.  
\- Ставите эксперимент на бедном фортепиано? - интересуется Тэён, когда Марк достаёт из рюкзака суконную ленту и камертон.  
\- Скорее, Доён ставит эксперимент на бедных нас, - Марк улыбается, и наваждение уязвимости исчезает. - Он хочет попробовать сделать вступление к своей песне на расстроенном инструменте. Выбрал для проверки "Лунную сонату", типа, она по характеру похожа. Не знаю, что это значит.  
\- Ты только у него аккомпанируешь?  
\- У Тэна ещё. Но с ним проще, ты же знаешь, он не такой дотошный, как Доён.  
Марк закладывает ленту между струнами, настраивая первую струну по камертону.  
\- До Рождества решил совсем не спать? У тебя же ещё сольное выступление? - Тэён спрашивает для проформы, заранее зная ответ. Он всю ночь наблюдал, как Марк ломается в попытке написать песню. Это ненормальная нагрузка - участвовать в двух чужих проектах и готовить собственный. Но Тэён по себе знает это чувство делать всё и сразу, лишь бы не оставалось времени на мысли. Поганое такое чувство.  
\- Не совсем сольное. Совместное выступление с Джэхёном, - и это как грёбаное признание.  
Тэён тактично молчит, хотя внутри бушует ураган эмоций. Он наблюдает как Марк настраивает фортепиано и всеми силами старается избежать его взгляд. Вот бы для людей создали такое устройство, как камертон. Ударить по нему и понять, где фонит, потому что пока кажется, что фонит во всём - от светлых волос до резиновых подошв вансов. 

\- Ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о своей жизни во Франции? - вопрос Марка совпадает с медленной звуковой волной. Каким образом у него получается одновременно слушать, разговаривать и настраивать инструмент - загадка.  
\- Мы созванивались дважды в неделю, не думаю, что мне есть что добавить.  
Тэён садится на подоконник. Там валяются исписанные блокноты Марка, пара пустых пачек кэмел и зажигалка, на которой с одной стороны корректором написано "нервы", с другой - "сдались".  
Марк выпрямляется и зависает на пару секунд, сосредоточенно глядя в пустоту. А потом переводит взгляд на Тэёна, прищурившись.  
\- Ты не рассказывал мне о своём романе с французским скрипачом! Почему всё самое интересное я узнаю от Тэна? 

В Марке столько любопытства, по какой-то причине это расстраивает. Тэён не хочет рассказывать Марку о своих романах, которые всегда заканчивались очень быстро и никогда не заканчивались чем-то хорошим. Каждая попытка связать себя с кем-то, хотя бы попробовать, проваливалась буквально в первые же дни, потому что Тэёну казалось, что он предаёт что-то светлое в своей жизни. Словно он изменяет Марку, своим собственным чувствам. И это глупо. В действительности ведь Тэён не обременён обязательствами. 

\- Перед отъездом моя коллега Лалиса пригласила всю команду в театр. Её девушка играла там одну из главных ролей. Угадай по какому фильму была постановка?  
Марк отвечает не сразу. Он смотрит не читаемым взглядом, пауза затягивается, и Тэёну внезапно хочется отмотать момент, где он переводит тему, и ответить по существу. Марк ведь рассказал ему про Джэхёна. Наверняка, в этом было тяжело признаться даже лучшему другу. Признания делают человека беззащитным. Именно этого Тэён боится больше всего.  
\- Да ладно? "Девушки из Рошфора"? - спустя целую вечность отзывается Марк. - Блин, как отстойно мироздание. Это же мой любимый фильм, а не твой, - он закидывает в рюкзак все инструменты для настройки, собирает вещи с подоконника и предлагает Тэёну пойти перекусить.

Оставшийся день Тэён шатается по любимым улицам Нью-Йорка, собирая со стен воспоминания последних четырёх лет. Забегает в свой любимый индийский магазин, в котором перед отлётом в Париж присмотрел калеву с серебряной застёжкой. Хозяйка лавки застёгивает красную хлопковую нитку с узелками на запястье Тэёна и рассказывает про санскритские мантры. В помещении витает слабый запах недавно догоревшей сандаловой арома-палочки. Тэён покупает любимый чай Тэна и несколько коробочек со специями. 

Обычно наглухо закрытая дверь нараспашку, поэтому Тэён заходит в комнату Марка без стука и падает на не застеленную кровать. Сам Марк сидит у зеркала, вдевая в мочку уха серьгу с крестом. Рядом с ним лежит телефон с маленькой колонкой, из которой тихо доносится песня Фрэнка Оушена. Тэёну она нравится за упоминающиеся аллюзии к "Волшебнику из страны Оз". 

У Марка накрашены глаза, на веках тонкие линии чёрной подводки и штрихи золотых теней. Кудри выпрямлены и уложены в лёгкий беспорядок. Чёрная кофта в тонкую вязку с открытым плечом и узкие джинсы выглядят на нём как чужая кожа, и вансы - единственная вещь, которая не диссонирует сейчас Тэёна. От волос до щиколоток - сплошная фикция.  
\- Для чего накрасился?  
\- Не всем повезло родиться с таким лицом, как у тебя. Простым смертным нужны дополнительные махинации, чтобы выглядеть хоть немного красиво, знаешь? - по тону Марка сложно определить злой это сарказм или переходящий в шутку.  
Ответ удивляет, в любом случае. Тэён не помнит, чтобы Марка заботила собственная внешность.  
\- Просто раньше тебя это не волновало, - вслух комментирует он, даже не предполагая, что наткнётся на колючий занавес.  
\- А ты ведь знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам себя, да? - очень колко.

Тэён смотрит на человека в зеркале и не узнаёт в нём друга. В глазах потухшие угольки квазаров, и блестят сейчас только маленькие крупинки на веках. Всё сейчас в Марке чужое, далекое, _искусственное_. И дело даже не в том, как Марк выглядит, как экспериментирует со своим образом. Ему всего лишь девятнадцать, и это нормально, перебирать варианты. Но ведь очевидно, что Марк пытается соответствовать каким-то выдуманным в своей голове стандартам. Может быть, он старается так для кого-то конкретного.  
Тэён, совсем раздосадованный, поднимается с кровати и быстро пересекает комнату, останавливаясь у двери.  
\- Хватит бросаться на меня, словно я нападаю. Да, Господи, я просто поинтересовался! Или мне теперь вообще лучше ни о чём тебя не спрашивать? 

Марк не отвечает, и Тэён уходит на кухню. Потрясающе, ещё один шаг назад.

Тэён выкладывает из пакета чай и специи и убирает бумажный сверток в карман. В данный момент он обижен, чтобы развернуть подарок, предназначенный Марку. Там ещё одна калева. Такая же как у самого Тэёна, но с жёлтыми узелками. Тонкая красная нитка красиво смотрелась бы на запястье Марка, который не любит бросающиеся в глаза украшения. Или не любил? Тэён теперь не уверен, что браслет будет оценён своей простотой.

Тэён ставит чайник, оперевшись ладонями о край стола. Из-за шума кипящей воды он не замечает как на кухню заходит Марк. Тэён мелко вздрагивает, когда его обнимают со спины.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - тихо говорит Марк, утыкаясь лбом между лопаток. - Можем сделать вид, что это мой затянувшийся юношеский максимализм? 

Обида Тэёна заканчивается одновременно с тем, как щёлкает кнопка чайника. Он разворачивается и обнимает Марка так крепко, как должен был сделать в первую их встречу вчера ночью. Никаких глупых вопросов, просто прижать к себе, зарываясь пальцами в сухие волосы. Марк взрослеет, меняется, и в этих изменениях целая смесь - в прекрасном плещется болезненность, злость разбавлена ранимостью. Марк как все части "Метаморфоз" Филипа Гласса. У Тэёна в сердце защемило, когда он в первые услышал эту композицию. Теперь Марк не поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы быть с Тэёном одного роста, но он по-прежнему тянется к нему, и, боже, пусть это будет единственным, что никогда не поменяется. Эта жуткая мелодия не впишется ни в одну часть.

\- Поедешь со мной? Джэхён собирает друзей в своей квартире, - просит Марк.  
\- Те самые безумные вечеринки, где вы сидите вокруг стола и поёте песни? - улыбается Тэён, хотя очередное упоминание Джэхёна прорезает его насквозь.  
Марк улыбается в ответ.  
\- Те самые, да. Доён там тоже будет.  
Тэён никогда не умел отказывать Марку, и этот раз не становится исключением.

***

Квартира Джэхёна располагается на сорок пятом этаже. Из панорманых окон раскидан ночной Нью-Йорк. Его мерцающие огни агрессивно оттеняют небо, и запуганный розово-фиолетовый закат теряется между высотками. Тэён садится на мягкий коврик у барной стойки, чуть подальше от центра зала. Марк с гитарой в руках переговаривается с Джэхёном, обсуждают репертуар на вечер. Тэёну видно даже с такого расстояния, как блестят его острые скулы. Порезаться и сверху посыпать блёстками - потрясающее увечье.

Доён присоединяется к Тэёну на половине второй проигрываемой песни. С двумя бокалами шампанского, он садится рядом, умудрившись ничего не расплескать.  
\- Я не пью, - напоминает Тэён, когда Доён ставит один бокал между ними, а из другого делает изящный глоток. Типичные аристократы-алкоголики с музыкального.  
\- А я и не для тебя принёс, оба для меня, - Доён закатывает глаза, словно это было очевидно. - Но твоя зрелая позиция с отказом от всего алкогольного меня всегда восхищала, конечно же, - он салютует бокалом и делает большой глоток, выпивая половину. Это настолько же иронично, насколько ситуация, когда после доставленной таблички на Луну "мы пришли с миром от имени всего человечества", США скидывают взрывчатые вещества на государство Азии. Очень в духе Доёна, в общем.  
\- Ты сегодня не будешь петь?  
\- Я сегодня буду пить и размышлять о тщетности бытия. К тому же Джэхён и Марк - музыкальные соулмейты, не хочу влезать в этот союз.

Тэён смотрит на бокал рядом с собой и думает, может, к чёрту всё? У него нет никаких предубеждений к алкоголю, просто он тоже прошёл через тернии юношеского максимализма и совершил много ошибок. В основном, будучи не трезвым. Это никогда того не стоило. И сейчас, на самом деле, тоже. Но слова Доёна о "музыкальных соулмейтах" проделывают в нём чёрную дыру, которую, как правило, всегда чем-то хочется захламить, лишь бы не было так сквозяще пусто.  
\- Но это не помешало тебе выбрать Марка как аккомпаниатора, - замечает Тэён.  
\- Он талантлив, легко подстраивается и всегда серьёзно относится к работе. Но сейчас не работа. Тут что-то более личное, тебе не кажется? 

Тэён безразлично пожимает плечами. Ему не кажется, он знает это наверняка.

Марк играет на гитаре, и сейчас его взгляд полностью принадлежит Джэхёну. Им обоим к лицу панорамный вид из окна. Марк красивый. Для Тэёна - всегда, но сейчас по-особенному. И дело вовсе не в том, что его веки и скулы осыпаны золотом. Хотя нет смысла отрицать, что этот блеск завораживает тоже. 

_Я нравлюсь себе больше, когда я с тобой,_ пропевает в очередной раз Джэхён. Он смотрит на Марка так, словно посвящает эту песню ему.

Тэён не выдерживает и выходит из зала в комнату с выходом на лоджию. На фарфором столике лежит пачка сигарет и коробок спичек. В пепельнице всего два окурка. После Тэёна их становится шесть. На самом деле, он врёт Марку, что не курит. По-хорошему, конечно, нельзя. Но когда репетиции длятся по шестнадцать часов, исчерпываются способы по-настоящему расслабиться. В октябре Тэёна отчитывают за недостаточное количество выраженных эмоций, когда вся группа готовится к выступлению в Палас Гарнье. Расстроенный и истощённый, он выходит на балкон подышать. Под мокрой футболкой гуляет холодный ветер. Лалиса, его основная партёрша по танцам, выходит за ним и молчаливо протягивает ему тонкую длинную сигарету. И это оказывается лучшей поддержкой в тот момент. 

Тэён закрывает лоджию и выходит в зал, когда становится совсем холодно. Джэхёна и Марка сменяет другая пара музыкантов, вместо гитары там тамбурин и песни, которые не ломают своими откровениями. Тэён возвращается к своему месту, где вместо Доёна теперь сидит Марк. 

Когда Тэён вытягивает ноги, Марк ложится, устраиваясь головой на его бёдрах. У него сонный вид, и он выглядит таким мягким вопреки всем острым внешним углам. Тэёну нужно было закрыть лоджию и остаться с другой стороны, уберегая себя от опрометчивых поступков. Весь этот вечер нестерпимо хочется провести пальцами по скулам, и у него не остаётся сил, чтобы отговорить себя этого не делать.  
\- Рисуешь мне новое лицо? - равнодушно спрашивает Марк, но только глухой не различит в вопросе разбитые ноты. Тэёну не нужны уточнения, в контексте сегодняшней мелкой ссоры всё становится ясно и так.  
\- Повторяю за тем, что нарисовано, - Тэён контролирует интонацию, с которой говорит. И свой ответ тоже. Он боится сказать напрямую, что Марк - самая красивая картина, потому что не понимает, как на такое признание отреагируют. Отшутятся? Огрызнутся? Или догадаются?  
\- Ладно, - как-то быстро и непонятно с чем соглашается Марк. - Ты послушал плейлист, который я тебе прислал перед твоим возвращением? Я составлял его сто пятьдесят лет!  
Тэён успокаивается, когда тема меняется на безопасную.  
\- Несколько раз.

У Марка отличная способность делать резкие переходы из одного настроения в другое. Он начинает говорить - сумбурно, сбиваясь и перепрыгивая с мысли на мысль. Рассказывает о своей новой мечте написать музыку к фильму вроде "Кояанискатси". И чтобы во время проката, так же как Филип Гласс, исполнять её во время показа в кинотеатре.  
\- Ещё мне нужно создать композицию, под которую ты станцуешь, - добавляет Марк, в его глазах сейчас столько жизни, стремлений и веры. - И это должно быть на одной из самых простых улиц Нью-Йорка. Например, после дождя, да? Чтобы дороги под ногами блестели. Или под эстакадой! Представь, музыка с повторяющимися структурами и шум поездов!

У Тэёна на кончиках собирается золото. Он неосознанно, лёгкой поступью, проводит пальцами по шее, потом по открытому плечу, словно отмечая те места, к которым прижался бы губами. Марк моментально затихает, и Тэёну кажется, что он прокололся. Он сразу же идёт на попятную, больно щипает Марка за нос и говорит:  
\- Возвращаю тебе обратно твоё золото, - такое себе оправдание, но Марк кивает, продолжая.  
\- Эм...так вот. Структуры и шум поездов. Можно сделать несколько частей. Три? Или две? Во время дождя на эстакаде и после под ней. Или наоборот, да?  
\- А если одна часть, но два плана? Фортепиано под эстакадой и танец на ней. И всё во время дождя, - предлагает Тэён, ярко представляя, как это могло бы быть.  
Марк прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь.  
\- Звучит слишком идеально.  
Тэён смотрит на его прикрытые глаза, на губы, растянутые в лёгкой улыбке, на блестящий, тэёновыми стараниями, нос и думает, да. Слишком.

***

Каждый вечер после репетиций с первокурсниками Тэён проводит в кабинете со старыми инструментами. В прошлом году Марк, добившись разрешения директрисы, обустраивает помещение под себя, создавая свою личную маленькую студию. Кто-то из выпускников-битмейкеров оставляет ему кемпик, эквалайзер и коробку с партитурами, которые полностью переписаны под электронику. Тэн чинит убитый компрессор, а Тэён дарит Марку миди-контроллер, чтобы собрать полный комплект для создания музыки.

Все друзья Тэёна с музыкального факультета необыкновенно талантливы, и весь прошлый год, когда они вместе собирались в этом кабинете, общими усилиями создавались потрясающие песни. Тэён любил наблюдать за суматохой, творящейся в те моменты. Это как уроки музыки, математики и физики одновременно. Всё имело важность - нотная грамота, скорость, частота, количество дорожек, сочетание голосов. 

Сегодня в кабинете относительно тихо. Марк и Доён бронируют главный зал, чтобы отрепетировать выступление к рождественскому концерту, Джэхён без них перестал приходить, поэтому компанию Тэёну составляет только Тэн. Это их первая нормальная встреча с момента возвращения Тэёна. Из-за бесконечных репетиций обоих, дополнительных выпускных занятий Тэна, пересекаются они только утром, минут на пять. А раннее утро, как правило, такое время, когда тяжело даже поздороваться, не то что поговорить о чём-то существенном.

Тэн играет на гитаре Марка. На коленке телефон с открытой песней из нового альбома Канье Уэста.  
\- У Марка идея-фикс, - когда Тэён, не удержавшись, фыркает, Тэн ухмыляется. - Очередная, да. Говорит, мы должны сделать кавер на "Closed on Sunday", потому что там о семье, и, ну, она гениальная. Кажется, он даже наш хор попросил поучаствовать.  
\- И, конечно же, они согласились, - предугадывает Тэён, и оказывается прав.  
\- Конечно. Марк достанет даже Сатану, если ему взбредёт в голову использовать девять кругов ада в качестве музыкальных дорожек.

Это не очень нормально, наверное, но у Тэёна теплеет в груди после слов Тэна. Обсессивная увлечённость Марка музыкой вдохновляет. Он горит своим делом, и этот огонь часто можно заметить в его глазах. Красиво до безумия. Даже с болезненными порезами на кончиках пальцев и темными кругами от перманентного недосыпа. 

Тэн откладывает гитару и ложится на пол. С его лица не сходит усталость. Последний год даётся тяжело всем выпускникам, но особенно тяжко, когда происходит переоценка ценностей, правильно ли было выбрано поприще. Тэён понимает Тэна, как никто другой. Танцевать в таких местах, как Палас Гарнье, ездить в мировые турне с танцевальной труппой, было его мечтой с детства. Но на проверку выходит, что осуществившаяся мечта не приносит ему должного счастья. Всю неделю на репетициях с первокурсниками Тэёна не покидает ощущение, что вот же оно - дело, которым он хотел бы на самом деле заниматься. Это так грустно и не амбициозно, но ставить танцы и учить детей Тэёну нравится больше, чем рассекать воздух руками на фоне золотых столбов. 

Ситуация Тэна сложнее, потому что речь не о профессии внутри своей специальности. Его всю жизнь шатает от танцев к пению. В день прослушивания Тэн приносит джазовки, которые так и остаются лежать на дне рюкзака, потому что правилами разрешён только один путеводный лист и, соответственно, факультет. В школе искусств строгий отбор и ограниченное количество поступающих. На одно место претендуют десятки абитуриентов. Тэн выбирает музыкальный факультет, и этот выбор терзает его до сих пор.

\- Кун предложил улететь после выпуска в Китай, - говорит Тэн, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы видеть Тэёна. Застывшее выражение потерянности до боли знакомо. - Кто-то из его родственников работает в звукозаписывающей компании и может нам помочь с прослушиваниями.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Сказал, что взял бы билет в один конец на Нептун. И, видимо, чтобы не ронять планку идеального парня, он добил меня уточнением, собираюсь ли я танцевать балет между кольцами.  
Тэён вспоминает доброго понимающего Куна, влюбившегося в Тэна ещё на первом курсе, и смеётся.  
\- Ужасный человек!  
\- Именно! Поэтому, походу, в конце июня мы летим в Китай. Не знаю только, что делать с квартирой. Возможно, придётся её сдать. У тебя есть в планах Нью-Йорк на лето?  
Тэён пожимает плечами:  
\- Скорее всего, только в сентябре, - и тут до него доходит. - Подожди, а где будет Марк?  
\- Он же улетает после рождественского концерта в Лондон. Ты не в курсе? - удивляется Тэн, видимо, не ожидавший, что Марк способен что-то не рассказывать Тэёну. Собственно, у Тэёна аналогичное чувство, приправленное смятением. Он качает головой, не понимая, когда же на самом деле между ним и Марком образовалась пропасть.  
\- Марк прошёл отбор на подготовительные курсы в британскую консерваторию. Учёба начинается в январе и будет длиться по июль. Потом вступительные экзамены. Если пройдёт, останется в Лондоне.  
\- Он бросает школу искусств? - у Тэёна за рёбрами что-то скребётся, что-то похожее на разочарование. Это серьёзная новость, и ему казалось, что они с Марком достаточно близки, чтобы сообщать друг другу о самых важных моментах жизни. Или теперь это работает только в одну сторону?  
\- Не совсем. Курсы по гранту от школы, поэтому до начала следующего учебного года у него академ с последующими либо возобновлением, либо отчислением, зависит от результатов экзаменов, - Тэн замечает расстройство Тэёна и добавляет. - Вряд ли тебя это утешит, но мне он об этом тоже не говорил. Узнал от родителей.

Это, и правда, совсем не утешает. Тэён подходит к окну и просматривает валяющиеся на подоконнике пачки кэмел. В одной из обнаруживается пара сигарет. Он открывает форточку и садится, прислонившись к откосу. Тэн садится напротив и смотрит на сигарету, которую сжимает Тэён.  
\- Хочу напомнить, что ты тоже рассказал нам о своём переезде во Францию за месяц до отлёта, хотя пригласили тебя намного раньше.  
\- Я не говорил, потому что до конца не определился. Это другое, - внезапно сердится Тэён, и Тэн примиряюще поднимает руки:  
\- Ты прав, прости. Нужно просто смириться, что нам не по десять лет, и Марк не будет вечно бегать за нами и делиться своими планами. 

Тэён убирает помятую сигарету обратно в пачку, в горле и без того першит. Такая неприятная горечь от всех этих недомолвок. Тэён осознает, что несправедливо обвинять Марка. У каждого из них в определённый этап мир менялся или рушился, и это нормально по сути, реагировать на изменения исковерканными эмоциями. Но. Отъезд Марка так скоро, то есть, в запасе остаётся ещё меньше времени, чем предполагал Тэён, и от этого запредельно грустно.

Марк и Доён присоединяются, когда за окном становится совсем темно и выпадает снег. Чуть погодя подтягивается Джэхён с большим бумажным пакетом в руках. Он раздаёт всем глинтвейн в жестяных банках и разворачивает плитку белого шоколада. Доён находит коробку с новогодними игрушками. До рождества ещё неделя, но они всё равно гасят свет и включают гирлянды. Доён просит Марка сыграть "Carol of the Bells" и подбивает Тэна и Джэхёна спеть вместе с ним. Вопреки рождественской атмосфере становится тоскливо. Тэён не понимает, как можно петь про радостный звон колокольчиков под надрывную мелодию. Кажется словно множество колокольчиков падают по ступенькам и разбиваются. Хотя, может быть, это происходит внутри Тэёна.

После песни они рассаживаются на полу и разговаривают. Как обычно, в основном говорят Доён и Тэн. Изначально мирные дискуссии перетекают в несерьёзные споры. Марк под общий шум хватает куртку и выходит. Тэён замечает как Джэхён тянется к своему пальто и резко поднимается. Джэхён достаёт из кармана телефон и, по всей видимости, выходить вслед за Марком не собирается, как изначально подумалось. 

Тэён чувствует себя максимально глупо. Особенно, когда выходит на балкон и понимает, что забыл накинуть на себя куртку. Холод накидывается с первым порывом ветра. Марк стоит, подставив лицо под крупные хлопья снега. Он выглядит безмятежным. Эта лёгкость сразу же исчезает, стоит только наткнуться взглядом на Тэёна.  
\- Извини, - Тэёну стыдно, что он нарушает чужое спокойствие. И больно, что он способен сделать это одним лишь своим присутствием.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Просто... - Марк замолкает, подбирая слова, - такое странное ощущение возникло, когда мы снова собрались впятером. Как раньше. Такая ерунда, наверное, расстраиваться из-за этого, но ведь ничего не будет, как прежде. Ты снова уедешь, летом выпускаются Доён и Тэн. И я не могу перестать об этом думать.  
\- Вовсе не ерунда. Я чувствовал то же самое, когда уезжал, - Тэён подходит к Марку и забирается руками под раскрытую куртку. Неимоверно холодно ведь. Марк дёргается и застывает, словно его прошибает током. Он часто так реагирует на чужую тактильность, ему проще инициировать её, чем принимать. Раньше Тэён был в коротком списке тех, чьи прикосновения Марка не пугали, но за прошедший год всё поменялось. Тэён неловко возвращает руки обратно в карманы своих джинсов и ждёт, что Марк расскажет про британскую консерваторию. Вроде подходящий момент об этом упомянуть. 

По закону подлости их прерывают. Скрипит дверь, и на балкон выходит Джэхён, протягивая Тэёну куртку:  
\- Тэн сказал, что не будет тебя лечить, если ты заболеешь, - добродушно сообщает он, и Тэён ненавидит, что эта добродушность по отношению к нему настолько наигранная, что хочется удушиться. А ведь до того, как Марк поступил в школу искусств, они были достаточно близки. С тех пор как будто прошло несколько веков, и сейчас у Тэёна не получается относиться к Джэхёну так же, как раньше. По-детски бесит даже то, что Тэён на его фоне выглядит как подросток, который танцует за гаражами хип-хоп, когда сам Джэхён, одетый в строгое чёрное пальто, стоит перед ними как грёбаный принц. Неудивительно, конечно, что Марка на нём переклинило.  
\- Я домой поеду. Жду тебя завтра вечером в Дюране? - спрашивает он у Марка.  
\- Конечно! Это то, что я никогда не пропущу.  
\- Отлично, - Джэхён улыбается, подходя к Марку. Он аккуратно стряхивает со светлых кудряшек снег, обнимает и что-то шепчет напоследок. Тэён не вслушивается и не хочет, мало ли, что он может услышать. В этот раз Марк не дёргается, обнимает в ответ, словно у Джэхёна имеется необходимый QR-код для доступа.

Тэён старше своих друзей, но он не чувствует в себе ни капли какой-то мудрости или вроде того. И умение контролировать свои эмоции волшебным способом в его "взрослой" жизни не приобретается.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что твоя влюблённость давно не не взаимная? - нервно спрашивает он, когда Джэхён уходит. Марк тушуется из-за вопроса, в глазах почему-то лёгкая паника, словно его поймали с поличным.  
\- Не кажется, - отвечает он тихо, кутаясь в куртку. Снова прячется. - Мы же договорились не обсуждать эту тему.  
\- Я не могу смотреть на то, как ты убиваешься из-за глупос... - Тэён проглатывает окончание слова, хотя в этом нет смысла, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, о чём речь. Это ужасно лицемерно со стороны Тэёна - считать не взаимную любовь глупостью. Сам-то страдает ровно тем же самым.  
\- Обожаю обсуждать свои глупые чувства с человеком, в которого влюбляется каждый третий.  
\- При чём тут я вообще? - теряется Тэён. Марк смотрит прямо на него, но больше похоже, что сквозь. Будто Тэён постепенно становится прозрачным.  
\- При том, что тебе никогда этого не понять. В тебя постоянно кто-то влюблён, иногда кажется, что весь мир. И вероятность того, что ты влюбишься в кого-то не взаимно девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Так почему же мне не хочется с тобой это обсуждать? Может, потому что это глупость? И я, видимо, тоже глупый.

У Марка руки дрожат, поэтому он никак не может поджечь сигарету. Ещё и ветер постоянно сбивает огонь. Проходит целая вечность, пока он вдыхает дым в лёгкие. Тэёну так много всего хочется сказать, но Марк достаточно чётко выразил своё нежелание обсуждать эту тему конкретно с ним. Потому что, Тэён едва не кривит рот от ироничности, вероятность, что он влюбится не взаимно девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Неплохо он так прохерил статистику.

Марк тушит сигарету в стеклянной банке из-под сока. Он говорит намного ровнее, словно выкуренная сигарета ему правда помогла успокоиться. Извиняется, что приплёл Тэёна, и просит забыть этот разговор. Тэёну остаётся только кивнуть в знак согласия. Возвращаясь в кабинет, Марк рассказывает, что хочет записать кавер на песню Канье Уэста вместе с Тэном. Тэён делает вид, что впервые об этом слышит. Ну, по крайней мере, Марк не перестаёт делиться с ним хотя бы идеями. Невероятная, блять, победа.

***

Тэён приезжает в клуб в одиннадцатом часу. Он заходит не сразу, минут пятнадцать топчется у чёрного входа, не до конца понимая, нужно ли ему всё это. На концерт его приглашает Тэн. Марк либо забыл, что сегодня выступают их общие друзья, либо просто решил, что не нуждается в компании Тэёна. Второй вариант нервирует и алогично заставляет переступить порог. В конце концов, не факт, что они вообще наткнутся друг на друга. Клуб вмещает в себя достаточно большое количество людей, возможно, даже избегать не придётся.

Первым делом в глаза бросаются синие, розовые и красные фигуры, раскрашенные на стенах флуоресцентными красками. Похоже на стиль обложки одного из альбомов Дюран Дюран. Вместо огромных светящихся шаров подсвечивают маленькие неоновые лампочки, и от обилия цветов под веками начинает рябить. Диджей, огромный, будто медведь, афроамериканец, вальяжно качает головой под мэшап. Тэён находит свободное место у бара, где светловолосый парень, с татуировками на шее и ключицах, подпевает на припеве и профессионально жонглирует стаканами.  
\- Привет. Весь алкоголь в твоём распоряжении. С чего начнёшь? - симпатичный бармен подмигивает так, словно в распоряжении у Тэёна не только алкоголь. Хотя флирт легко спутать с самой обыкновенной приветливостью, поэтому Тэён одёргивает себя, стараясь перестать видеть в чужих действиях подтекст, но подыграть всегда приятно.  
\- Начну с апельсинового сока, разбавленного с водой, - он отвечает улыбкой, когда бармен забавно приподнимает брови.  
\- Такие серьёзные заказы! Зови, если станет скучно, долью чуть больше сока, - Тэён кивает, пропуская мимо ушей очевидную насмешку. Он убирает протянутый барменом стикер с номером телефона в карман, считая, что будет не вежливо, оставить его без внимания, и поворачивается к сцене, на которой уже выставлены музыкальные инструменты и стойка с микрофоном. Концерт начнётся с минуты на минуту, а Тэён до сих пор не в курсе, кто выступает. Тэн решил не говорить, чтобы не портить сюрприз, упомянул только, что это их друзья из школы.

Первым на сцену выходит Джонни. Он умело крутит палочки и садится за барабаны, сразу же начиная отбивать по ним приветствие. Толпа реагирует быстро, все кучкуются ближе к сцене, насколько возможно, и отвечают на ударное приветствие аплодисментами. Тэён не может перестать улыбаться, наблюдая за Джонни, который все четыре года ездил ему по ушам своими рассказами о собственной рок-группе. Парень в роли бас-гитариста Тэёну не знаком, а вот о солисте он теперь догадывается. Все в школе искусств говорили, что у Юты призвание быть рок-звездой. И сейчас Накамото это подтверждает. 

Во время небольшой паузы от Тэна приходит несколько сообщений. Где он? С кем он? И собирается ли Тэён посетить гримёрку после концерта. У рок-звёзд для него подарок. Тэён не удивится, если в качестве подарка ему прилетят автографы его бывших сокурсников. 

Последняя отыгранная песня Тэёну знакома. Он уже слышал её в прошлом году на фестивале в честь Дня всех Влюблённых. Песню написал Марк. Юту она зацепила, поэтому он предложил выступить с ней на фестивале. После аранжировки Джонни песня звучит по-другому - не ранимой, как её акустическая версия, а грубой, и с подачи Юты томной. Тэён пропадает где-то между строчками про не взаимную любовь и принцем, убивающим своим безразличием. Почему-то только сейчас приходит понимание, что Марк, возможно, посвятил эту песню Джэхёну. А ведь они сейчас оба где-то в зале. Что чувствует Марк, слушая эту песню со стороны? Что вообще испытывают люди, когда их чувства раскрывают нараспашку перед объектом той самой удушающей любви? Тэён не ждёт ответа, когда скидывает Марку сообщение. Но на экране высвечивается фотография, на которой обозначена локация. Это недалеко от чёрного входа, практически напротив бара. Тэёну требуется всего две минуты, чтобы дойти до места с фотографии.

Марк сидит на низком красном пуфике. Его скулы снова в золоте. Может быть, таким образом он ограждает себя, прячась за металлом? Тэён садится рядом. Сцену снова занимает диджей с причёской в виде ананаса. От Тэна приходит ещё несколько сообщений, в гримёрке уже все собрались, ждут его. Тэён ставит беззвучный режим и ложится головой на плечо Марка. И пусть его бьёт током хоть в сто тысяч вольт от этого прикосновения.

\- Я запутался, - у Марка голос охрипший, словно он не разговаривал несколько дней. Он просовывает руку в карман тэёновой джинсовки и сжимает ткань с изнаночной стороны. Тэён тоже запутался. Какой-то не проходящий хитровыделанный лабиринт. И почему так сложно, когда просто? Ведь по сути нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы рассказать Тэёну, например, про британскую консерваторию. Или, например, признаться Марку, что три года назад на пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню у Тэёна сердце распоролось. Стежок за стежком. Тэён и рад бы признаться, может быть, в конце концов, у него хватило на это смелости, но теперь Джэхён стоит между ними, будто Нурикабэ. Тэён мало в чём разбирается в жизни, но он знает, что означает взгляд Джэхёна, направленный на Марка. Он словно смотрит на себя со стороны.

\- Тебе стоит ему признаться. Я уверен, что всё взаимно, - Тэёну всё равно, как резко может отреагировать Марк на запретную тему. Ему проще жить со своей влюблённостью. Да, там море тоски, но никаких скал и ничто не калечит, а вот Марка пришвартовывает, разбивает и калечит сильно. Это видно по сокращённым улыбкам, слышно по сигаретному дыму, скрыто за золотой завесой. 

Марк не бесится, отвечая, как самый уставший человек на свете:  
\- Мне приятно, что ты веришь в какую-то фантастическую взаимность, но... Нет, я даже мысленно не могу представить, как мы будем смотреться. Или могу? На фоне Собора Парижской Богоматери. Вот ты сможешь представить нас вместе? Получается тот же отвратительный микс.

Казалось бы, Тэён уже понял суть проблемы, но от таких откровений выворачивает наизнанку и перекручивает, перекручивает, перекручивает. Он готов рассыпаться прахом, как скелет Квазимодо на Монфоконе. Почему в голове Марка поселились герои Гюго? И что за потребность себя унижать? У Тэёна никогда не возникало проблем представить их вместе. Скорее, наоборот. Когда Марк делится своей идеей о композиции для танца Тэёна, там, под эстакадой он видит Марка, играющего на фортепиано, и, конечно же, танцующего себя выше. Разве это картина не заслуживает особого места в отделе живописи Лувра? Тэён повторяет всё это вслух. Адресат замурован, но рано или поздно должно же достучаться? Тэён говорит, что со стороны видней. Джэхён выделяет Марка среди всех остальных - это было очевидно ещё в начале прошлого года после осеннего фестиваля. 

\- Он относится ко мне так же, как и ты, - после долгого молчания отвечает Марк, и это становится последней каплей. Тэён поднимает голову с чужого плеча. Марк всё это время сидел, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону. Ну, ещё бы, словно могло быть по-другому. Последняя капля срывается вниз, и Тэён признаётся.

\- Отлично! Тогда можешь не сомневаться, что он в тебя влюблён, потому что я - да, - получается грубо, словно в этом признании объявление о войне. Марк медленно поворачивается, по-прежнему сжимая пальцами джинсовку Тэёна. В карих глазах непривычная ненависть, будто Тэён подставил к его виску пистолет. Марк поднимается, резко разжимая кулак. Жёлтый стикер, падая как в замедленной съёмке, приземляется на колено Тэёна. 

\- И зачем тебе всё это? Выдумывать какую-то херню, чтобы я меньше переживал? Или что? Акт милосердия? Тогда аминь! В следующий раз просто перед этим не заигрывай с барменом, ну, чтобы все эти высокие чувства выглядели более убедительно.

Марку достаточно пяти шагов и одного поворота, чтобы выйти из клуба. Тэён остаётся на месте и буравит взглядом стикер с номером телефона. Сейчас бы вернуться к моменту, когда он мялся у чёрного входа, и не заходить. Не зря Тэён скрывал свои чувства. Херовое у него получилось признание. Мало того, что Марк не поверил ему, так ещё и принял за "акт милосердия". И как же легко у него получилось перевернуть всё с ног на голову. Ещё этот блядский стикер. Тэён чувствует себя виноватым и одновременно неоправданно пристыженным. Прикол в том, что безответная влюблённость не обязывает хранить верность - это бессмысленно. Сейчас вряд ли Марк поймёт, что так бывает даже с теми, кто зациклен только на одном человеке. И что это не отменяет "высоких чувств". 

У Джэхёна, остановившегося напротив, вежливый вид, но глаза выдают - в них полыхает совсем не добрым огнём. Потрясающий из Джэхёна актёр, думает Тэён. Такое малодушие, но он и сам актёр что надо. Транслировать одно, а чувствовать другое, им обоим нужно было поступать в театральный. Или в цирк. Столько фарса и мелодрамы, что тошнит.

\- Что ты сказал Марку, что он едва не вылетел из клуба?  
\- Сказал, что ты влюблён в него, - честно признаётся Тэён, не ощущая ни капли стыда за то, что обнажает чужие чувства.  
Джэхён улыбается. Снисходительно, словно ребёнку, который мелко напакостил.  
\- Спасибо за участие, но можно было так не стараться. Он давно об этом знает.  
Тэён подвисает. Джэхёна можно обвинить в лицемерной вежливости, но грубой прямолинейности в нём больше, чем приветливой лживости.  
\- Про себя ты ему тоже сказал?  
Тэён не отвечает, потому что Джэхён спрашивает не для того, чтобы услышать ответ. А ещё он продолжает забивать гвозди.  
\- Отсюда хороший обзор на бар, ты знал? - Тэён сминает стикер в кулаке. - Не удивительно, что Марк не подозревает. Ты с такой лёгкостью перебираешь людей. Художница из Ниццы, коллега по работе, парижский скрипач, и это только те, о ком нам рассказывал Тэн. Сложно поверить, что в таком пренебрежении может скрываться любовь к кому-то одному. Даже я порой сомневался.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня пристыдить за это?  
\- Нет. Зачем мне? - Джэхён пожимает плечами, словно не он только что раскидывался обвинениями. - Просто не удивляйся, если Марк тебе не поверит. Почему-то он возвёл тебя в охуенно высокий ранг, считая, что сам при этом где-то на нижней полке. И если до тебя до сих пор не дошло, то в меня он не влюблён. Не самая приятная роль быть прикрытием, но Марк переживал, что иначе ты догадаешься.

Тэён выходит на улицу, поджигает стикер и кидает его в снег. Потом стреляет у рядом стоящих девушек две сигареты и выкуривает их, пока идёт к остановке. Через двадцать минут становится понятно, что последний автобус уже проехал, поэтому Тэён вызывает такси. Тихий голос из динамиков радио обещает снегопад и предупреждает о том, что в течение суток будет сложно улететь из Нью-Йорка. 

Тэён выходит в Брайант парке. Обещанный снегопад накрывает крышу публичной библиотеки, украшенную новогоднюю ёлку и рядом стоящие деревья. На катке много людей. Тэён проходит мимо, до его слуха доносятся радостные голоса и смех. В прошлом году, возможно, даже в этот самый день, Тэён, Марк и Тэн тоже радовались, катаясь на коньках. Тэн выделывал пируэты. Сначала с присущей ему грациозностью, заставляя людей вокруг остановиться и заглядеться. Потом он запутался в ногах и поскользнулся, нелепо растянувшись на льду. Марк так смеялся, что потерял равновесие и упал на брата. Тэён подъехал к ним и с улыбкой наблюдал как два самых близких ему человека безостановочно смеются. Было так хорошо и просто. 

С тех пор прошёл год, и всё поменялось. 

Тэён думает о словах Джэхёна и не может поверить. Но если оставить свою неуверенность за порогом, то сразу же всплывают незамеченные ранее факты. Марк начинает отдаляться после того, как Тэён рассказывает про контракт с парижской танцевальной студией. Означает ли это, что... Тэён даже мысленно не договаривает. Его топит сомнениями так же, как снег топит город в своём мягком пуху.

Тэён заходит в квартиру, просматривает на телефоне кучу сообщений и пропущенных звонков и выключает его совсем. Нет никакого желания сейчас с кем-либо встречаться. Это встреча должны быть радостной и ностальгической, и унылое лицо Тэёна там будет лишним.

Он тихо приоткрывает дверь в комнату. Марк лежит на кровати, завернувшись в несколько одеял. Окно нараспашку, ветер качает дверцу, на полу снег превращается в лужу. Тэён закрывает окно и ложится на вторую половину холодной постели. Экран телефона периодически светится. Тэён не специально, но замечает последнее присланное сообщение. Джэхён обгоняет его и здесь тоже, написав, что будет рядом, несмотря ни на что. Тэён переворачивает телефон экраном вниз. 

Лицо Марка спрятано за одеялами, светлые выпрямленные волосы прикрывают глаза. Тэён поправляет пряди на бок, обнажая лоб, но поцеловать так и не решается. Марк спит, и у него нет возможности отвернуться или спрятаться, а, скорее всего, именно так он и поступил бы. Если, в конце концов, поверить Джэхёну, то выходит, что это Тэён для Марка, как бельмо на глазу. И всё это время между ними была дымчатая завеса.

Просыпается Тэён в том же положении, что и заснул. Открывает глаза и видит перед собой кучу одеял, замечает россыпь золотой пыльцы на подушке. Спустя пару минут, обойдя квартиру, понимает, что дома никого нет. Тэн, судя по всему, ночевал у кого-то из друзей, а Марк, видимо, пулей собрался в школу, лишь бы избежать встречи с Тэёном. Доброе утро.

***

Дни перед концертом проходят в полной суматохе. Один из первокурсников зарабатывает ушиб, поэтому Тэёну приходится заменить его и проводить репетиции не только в качестве наставника, но и участника.

За это время Тэёну удаётся пообедать вместе с Тэном всего раз, выслушивая от него, какой он ужасный человек и отвратительный друг, который по непонятной причине даже не удосужился поздороваться с бывшими сокурсниками.  
\- Ты подцепил себе в клубе кого-то? - хмурится Тэн, а Тэёну хочется закричать. Отлично, блять, когда даже лучший друг считает, что ты способен кинуть друзей по этой причине.  
Тэён едва сдерживается. Не подцепил, а зацепился. За твоего младшего брата. Как тебе такое? Интересно, а как отреагирует Тэн, если/когда узнает? Вряд ли ему прилетит благословение, скорее, куча камней за то, что Тэён всё испортил, не успев толком ничего начать.

На Марка Тэён не натыкается вообще. Даже в квартире. Марк либо поздно приходит и рано уходит, либо вовсе не ночует дома. Тэён старается не думать, кто обеспечивает его ночлегом. Но думает. Тэён и рад бы забыть, что не одинок со своими чувствами к Марку, потому что, как не крути, а у Джэхёна получается лучше. Для Тэёна он останется антагонистом, но для Марка всегда будет другом и поддержкой. Понятна даже джэхёновская злость, его обвинения и попытки задеть побольнее. Джэхён среагировал, защищая, и Тэён поступил бы так же, если бы главная роль обидчика досталась не ему. 

В день концерта школа превращается в дворец. Студенты в маскарадных костюмах суетятся, словно через час начнётся королевский бал. Тэён стоит у зеркала в туалетной комнате и примеряет черную маску с тонкими аккуратными перьями, когда заходит Марк. На нём серый костюм в клетку с серебристыми кнопками, под пиджаком белая рубашка с рюшками, на шее тонкий атласный чокер с кулоном в виде скрипичного ключа. Марк не отпускает дверную ручку, и Тэён вздыхает.  
\- Я уже выхожу, - Тэён убирает маску в верхний карман чёрного пиджака. Марк подходит к раковине и, закатав рукава, подставляет пальцы под холодную воду. А потом давит ими на виски. Тэён позволяет себе ещё пару секунд постоять перед зеркалом. Он смотрит на себя рядом с Марком и вспоминает песню, которую пел Джэхён.

\- Я нравлюсь себе больше, когда я с тобой, - у Тэёна нет такого голоса, как у Джэхёна, да и пропевает он тихо, чтобы не спугнуть Марка, который и без всего этого стоит у раковины, как у виселицы. Но Тэён больше не может молчать. Марк улетает завтра утром, и они не увидятся в течение следующего полугода. В лучшем случае.

Тэён выходит, оставляя Марка наедине со своими мыслями. Перед концертом, где его ждёт три выступления, он и так на нервах, поэтому Тэён дозирует, решив повременить с остальными признаниями до вечера. 

Тэён уже решил, что не будет продлевать контракт с танцевальной студией после августа. Директриса восприняла эту новость не очень хорошо, считая, что при таком таланте нужно быть ответственным. Но всё что нужно Тэёну - это быть счастливым. И он чувствует это счастье, когда танцует на обшарпанной сцене вместе со своей командой первокурсников. А потом когда за кулисами каждый танцор отбивает ему пять, потому что выступили они превосходно. 

Тэён переодевается и занимает место в зале в качестве зрителя. Если не кривить душой, то он пропустил бы совместное выступление Марка и Джэхёна, но Марк потратил на написание песни столько ночей. Пусть между ними сейчас всё очень шатко, но они же друзья, всё ещё, и поэтому Тэён смиренно сидит в кресле. 

Тэён замечает, как директриса шепчет на ухо мужчине рядом с собой, когда на сцену приглашают Доёна. Она всегда высылает приглашения на концерты и фестивали во все звукозаписывающие компании, филармонии и студии, а потом рекламирует выдающихся выпускников. Доён один из лучших студентов на выпуске. В течение четырёх лет его часто приглашали в разные проекты, последний из которых был "Чикаго". Вступление его песни получается ошеломляющим. Балерины под игру на фонящем фортепиано танцуют словно израненные лебеди, а потом Доён начинает петь и, кажется, каждый в зале задерживает дыхание. 

Тэн поёт под струнный квартет и фортепиано. У него красивый мягкий голос, который легко проскальзывает между клавишами и струнами. На соло фортепиано Тэн протягивает руку девушке-виолончелистке, и они вдвоём танцуют, словно выражая визуально всё то, о чём было спето. 

_syml - where's my love (acoustic version)_  
На выступление с Джэхёном Марк выходит в простых белых джинсах и черной кофте. На Джэхёне то же самое, только цвета наоборот, словно они инь и ян. Джэхён играет на синтезаторе и поёт, а Марк отбивает по струнам гитары. Доён был прав, называя их музыкальными соулмейтами. Дуэт звучит настолько гармонично, словно один является продолжением другого. Тэён вслушивается в текст песни, которая транслирует грусть, и ничего кроме. Она не острая, скорее отчаянная, и от этого ещё больнее. Сколько же не выговоренной тоски в Марке? Тэён боится думать о том, кто эту тоску в нём взрастил, потому что стрелка как-то предательски зашкаливает около него. 

После концерта Тэн и Доён ловят Тэёна на выходе и приглашают на вечеринку их группы в честь Рождества. Тэён отказывается, в планах поговорить с Марком. По-нормальному. Хоть раз за весь декабрь.  
\- Именно так я себе и представлял старость, - комментирует Доён тэёновский отказ. Тэн буравит его неодобрительным взглядом, но вовремя подходит Кун, и всё внимание переключается на него. 

По пути домой Тэён снова заезжает в любимую индийскую лавку. Когда он покупал калеву себе и Марку, ему хотелось, чтобы это было что-то вроде парных браслетов. Но теперь кажется, что браслет из голубого агата подойдёт Марку больше. Тэён подумал об этом, когда увидел чокер со скрипичным ключом. На бусине из плода дерева бодхи вырезан знак бемоль. 

В этот раз Тэён стучится и заходит только тогда, когда Марк открывает перед ним дверь. В комнате бардак, вещи разбросаны по всему периметру. На прикроватной тумбочке стоит узкая ваза с одинокой красной розой. Тэён готов дать голову на отсечение, что это от Джэхёна. Марк сидит у двух пустых раскрытых чемоданов. Он выглядит потерянным, словно с удовольствием спрятался бы в одном из них, вместо того чтобы складывать вещи. Тэёну знакомо это чувство, когда покидаешь дом не на две недели или месяц. Страх вперемешку с неуверенностью неплохо так щекочут нервы.  
\- Не буду разыгрывать спектакль и удивляться тому, что ты улетаешь, - Тэён садится напротив Марка, который складывает в чемодан стопку блокнотов и несколько партитур.  
\- Я всё равно не поверил бы. Тэн всегда тебе всё рассказывает.  
\- И поэтому ты сам решил об этом не упоминать?  
Марк кивает. Тэён не уточняет, в чём была сложность поделиться этой новостью. Он сам довольно долго тянул с тем, чтобы рассказать Марку о своём переезде в Париж. О своём решении расторгнуть контракт и вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк в конце лета Тэён вовсе говорить не собирается. Не то чтобы он считает, что это может как-то повлиять на решение Марка при поступлении в консерваторию. Но вдруг. Они оба, как оказалось, не очень умные, с них станется.

Марк перемещается, забираясь с ногами на диван, и обхватывает колени. Он смотрит на Тэёна, и в его взгляде столько мольбы, которую он озвучивает:  
\- Я прям чувствую, что ты хочешь поговорить, но я не готов к разговорам. Нельзя просто вернуться к тому, как было раньше? Мы могли бы быстро собрать чемоданы и съездить на Бруклинский мост. Или покататься на катке у дома. Или пересмотреть "Плохого Санту". Тэн купил целый мешок попкорна.  
\- И в такой спектакль ты поверил бы? - Тэён не хочет давить, просто не видит смысла в этом "как раньше". Марк пожимает плечами. Видно, что ему дико неуютно, но если не сегодня, то когда? - В прошлый раз в клубе я сказал правду. В моих словах не было никакого акта милосердия, лжи во блага или типа того. И мне жаль, что я столько тянул со своим признанием, а потом выплюнул его, будто это что-то не важное.

Тэён старается быть максимально честным и серьёзным, но Марк стягивает шнурки на толстовке, и капюшон сползает ему по брови.  
\- Боже, почему ты ведёшь себя, как тринадцатилетний? - в сердцах говорит Тэён, не зная, смеяться ему или побиться головой об пол. Марк прижимается носом к коленке. За пять минут он столько раз меняет положение рук, ног и головы, словно ему дискомфортно в своём теле. Тэёну, на самом деле, тоже. Хочется выползти из себя и забраться обратно по-другому. Так же хотелось бы поступить и со всем остальным.  
\- Блин, да потому что мне как будто снова тринадцать. Я смотрю на тебя и не верю, что ты вообще реальный. А сейчас ты говоришь это всё, и у меня в голове просто какой-то хаос, типа, серьёзно? Это ты мне? Ты! Мне?

Тэён смотрит на вазу за спиной Марка. Он не надеялся, что будет просто. Да и с чего бы. У Марка за душой Собор Парижской Богоматери. Он запер себя в обличье отвергнутого горбуна.  
\- Хорошо. Давай так, - сдаётся Тэён. - Знаешь, о чём я подумал, когда зашёл в комнату? О том, что не смог подарить тебе цветы в прошлом году после осеннего фестиваля, потому что боялся. Ты мог бы смутиться или разозлиться или ещё что-то. А Джэхён просто сделал это. Поэтому если тебе кажется, что ты единственный сомневающийся человек на свете, то вынужден тебя огорчить.

Марк приподнимает голову. Его взгляд проскальзывает мимо Тэёна, и в тянущихся следах нет ни одной надежды.  
\- Ты всегда встречался с каким-то потрясающими невероятно красивыми людьми, а я никогда во все это не вписывался. Я столько раз об этом думал, представлял, но мы как будто из двух разных миров, и в твоём мире всё по-другому. Мне очень хочется тебе поверить, но я не могу, понимаешь? - отчаянно говорит Марк и, кажется, ставит точку. 

Тэён поднимается и подходит к окну. Снег кружит в воздухе, словно стая мотыльков. Тэён слышит шуршание пакетов; Марк возвращается к упаковке вещей. 

Разговор ни к чему не приводит. Очевидно же, что комплексы, взращенные годами, не убить одним лишь признанием. Горб исполинских размеров закрывает обзор на все слова. Тэён не знает, сколько необходимо времени, чтобы раздробить этот горб, но понимает, сегодня его точно не услышат, чтобы он не говорил. 

\- Соберём чемоданы и съездим на Бруклинский мост? - предлагает Тэён, разворачиваясь. Марк слабо улыбается, словно только в этот момент снова начинает дышать.

Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, Тэён прячет в кармашке одного чемодана бумажный пакет с браслетом из агата. Будущее представляется каким-то мутным. Столько всего может произойти за эти полгода. Марк может не вернуться в Нью-Йорк, например, или может влюбиться в другого человека. Может быть, это произойдёт с Тэёном. 

\- У меня идея! Давай ты станцуешь на мосту! Под какую-нибудь "Сеньориту"! - кричит Марк из прихожей, и Тэён, не удержавшись, смеётся.

А может быть, они оба, в конце концов, вернутся в Нью-Йорк.  
И на пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню всё повторится.


End file.
